Princes4 Complex
by Sunset's Smiles
Summary: Amu is beginning her third year of highschool when four rich and handsome boys transfer to her school. They call themselves Princes4 who are the heirs of the four top companies. The war for Amu begins! Who will win Amu's heart? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome! Enjoy the story..._**

**Chapter One**

**~The Meeting~**

**_BEEP! BEEP!_**

Groggily, I attacked my alarm clock to shut it up_. Why must school be so early? _I peeled opened my eyes and turned to look at a picture of me and my charas. It's been about two years since the day they disappeared, but I still haven't forgotten about them. **  
**

"Morning guys," I said like every morning before. I could practically still hear them yelling in my ear to wake up for school. "Today is the first day of my third year of high school. Wish me luck!"

Despite my growth spurt, I still felt like the same silly sixth grader from before. My 'cool and spicy' image still shadows me unfortunately. The only person that actually knows about how I really am is my dearest friend Rima. She can be moody, but she's the only real friend I've got. Sad, I know.

Sighing, I got out of bed and got ready for another day of social hell.

Our uniforms are similar to last years except now they are black and red instead of brown plaid. Of course I added my own touches to my uniform as I was known for: open jacket, black studded belt, red band on arm of jacket, loose tie, plaid leg warmers, and to top it all off a red x hair clip. I scrutinized myself in the mirror and shrugged. "Not bad."

I ran down the stairs and was greeted by my papa as I entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Amu-chan, my sparrow!"

"Morning, Papa."

His eyes wandered over my outfit and he sobbed loudly, "HOW COOL, AMU-CHAN!" Rolling my eyes I grabbed a piece of toast from the table and started toward the door. "Bye!"

A cool breeze hit my face as soon as I walked out. Birds were chirping, children were laughing, and all the shop keepers smiled. All in all, it was a perfectly normal day. Or so I thought.

**XxX**

A short blond girl was also walking to school that day. Her long and wavy dirty blond hair gracefully flowed down her back as she walked down the street. She spotted the familiar bubblegum hair she could recognize anywhere. Afterall, who else had the same vibrant hair as her close friend?

"Amu-chan!" The surprised pink head whirled around scanning to find the source of the voice. Rima couldn't help but snicker at her clueless friend looking like an idiot in public. She trotted over to Amu deciding to spare her of public embarrassment. For today, at least.

"Over here idiot." Rima teased, poking her friend's shoulder playfully. Amu's face lit up as she saw the blond.

"I know. I was just...I heard a fly buzzing around, and-"

"Yeah, yeah save it pinky."

They began walking down their usual route to school and talked and laughed comfortably. That was until the school gate came into sight. Instead of the usual line of expensive cars and the steady flow of students coming in, a mob of what looked like rabid teenage girls reached their vision. Both girls clamped their palms over their ears as piercing shrieks filled the air. At first the two thought there had been an attack or something of that sort, but they noticed that the girls were not screaming in_ fear_ but in _excitement_. Rima pointed to a clear sidewalk and Amu followed graciously. The two scanned the crowd for the source of the commotion and noticed a group of four boys surrounded in the middle.

"Oh great. Another fangirl freakshow." Rima commented dryly.

Welcome to Seiyo High School, well-known rich snob school, considered to be the top schools in Japan academically, theatrically, and athletically.

Both girls were used to this kind of situation, but not one of this caliber. Usually, it was maybe a group of four to five girls at a time that were fawning over some boy, and on very rare occassions there was maybe around ten, but usually the girls (and guys) kept themselves intact. They have reputations to uphold, afterall, since most of the students belong to fairly well-known families. Rima and Amu, however, were the two exceptions that got here on recommendation and scholarships.

The two pushed their way through the crowd into the school. "Remind me to bring a sledgehammer for days like this, Amu. I will shoot the next girl that drools on my head as they pass."

"Who do you think they are? They gotta be pretty special to attract a crowd this big." Amu noted, now in the classroom with Rima. Rima shrugged boredly.

"Don't really care as long as they aren't in our class."

Amu stared out the window furrowing her eyebrows to get a look at who caused all this. Before she got the chance to spot them, the bell rang causing all of the girls outside to groan in disappointment and start trudging into the school. A good handful of girls stayed by the four boys who were also walking in. One boy with midnight blue hair spotted Amu still staring out the window, smirked, and winked straight at her. Amu turned to check if in fact he really was sending that smirk at her, and when she realized he was, she just glared.

_'Douche.'_

Amu stode over to her seat next to Rima and waited as everyone else filed in. The usual number greetings to her and Rima, who were pretty popular despite not being rich, weren't as great as normal. They were grateful for this matter since often this served as a hassle for the both of them.

Once everyone was seated, a tall messy haired man came into the classroom. "Okay, class! Today we have some new students that were not here last year. So please welcome them warmly!" Nikaido our teacher announced. The guys grumbled in protest and the girls' eyes gleamed with excitement (excluding Amu and Rima who shared mutual panic) since they all knew who was coming into their class. Four boys all too familiar to the class advanced to the front of the room. As expected, fangirl screams of delight pierced the air and glares of jealousy flew towards the four.

"Okay, please introduce yourselves!" Nikaido motioned to the boys. A boy with rustic brown, orange hair stepped forward first.

"Yo! Kukai Souma, age seventeen. Nice to meet you!" He announced with a toothy grin making the girls swoon. Amu studied him and decided he might not be that bad since he seemed nice enough. Next the boy with long indigo hair strode up.

"Hello, I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. Age sixteen. Pleased to meet you all." he stated formally with a calm smile. Amu decided he might also be alright, and she did not fail at noticing her friend's eyebrow raise.

"That's a boy?" she sniggered as Amu giggled quietly.

A blond boy stepped up next. Without even saying anything the girls were already whispering remarks like 'he's like a prince!' 'he's so cute!' Both girls rolled their eyes, but Amu couldn't help but agree that he was indeed cute.

"Hi, my name is Tadase Hotori, age sixteen. Nice to meet everyone." A sweet smiled spread across his lips. And finally, the midnight blue haired boy took a step forward. Amu glared at him making Rima raise an eyebrow.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, age seventeen." Uninterested he scanned the room until he spotted Amu. A smirk grew on his face.

"Okay so seating arrangements! Okay, Ikuto-san you can sit next to Takamori-san over there. And Kukai-san you can-" Nikaido was saying, but got interrupted by Ikuto.

"Actually, I'd prefer sitting next to pinkhead over there. Wherever I sit, my friends sit too. So Kukai, you will be sitting behind pinkhead, and Tadase you're sitting in front of me. Ah, and Nagi you're sitting in front of blondie." he stated simply as the boys moved to the seats they were 'assigned' to making some people move from their original seats. Everyone stared stunned and Nikaido wore a wary look. I stared angrily at the blue haired boy now sitting comfortably next to me.

"Actually, my name is _Hinamori _not "pinkhead". And that "blondie" is Rima Mashiro, Tsukiyomi. Plus, who said you could make your own seating arrangement, making some people move?"

An uneasy silence engulfed the air as Ikuto looked at her clearly amused. No one ever spoke to him that way, and no one ever dared to.

"Eh? Is that so? Okay,_ Hinamori _we are going to sit next to you and _blondie_, so take good care of us. And _I _said." Ikuto challenged with a twisted smile. Amu felt deadly glares directed at both her and Rima. Sure they were popular, but apparently not when it came to gorgeous boys. Rima scowled and kicked Nagihiko's seat. He looked at her apologetically with a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Oi, nice to meet you Hinamori-chan! What's your first name?" Kukai questioned innocently with a smile.

Amu flushed lightly and replied stubbornly, "Amu... Hinamori to you."

"Nice to meet you then, Amu-chan and Rima-chan!" they cheered except for Ikuto who just watched Amu curiously. Rima stared boredly and Amu twitched slightly as they ignored her comment. The rest of the class just stared at them blankly as yet another awkward silence filled the room.

"U-Um we're going to start class now, so everyone get your books out...!" Nikaido said slowly not knowing what else to do. Amu sulked in her seat as she looked around her. The people she wanted to be sitting by the least were now surrounding her and Rima. She shared a sad look with her friend who simply just looked pissed. The last thing they needed was jealous fangirls, but both girls knew how to take care of that. Amu was afterall the cool and spicy girl who people didn't dare think badly of and Rima...well Rima was Rima and that was usually all it took for one to be cowering in fear. She may be small, but she is _definitely_ not someone you want to piss off.

The bell rang releasing the class and Amu huffed over to Nikaido who looked very distraught. Who wouldn't be with Ikuto disrupting the class about every two seconds? Amu waited until everyone left the classroom before she stormed over to Nikaido.

"Nikaido-sensei, why did you let that Tsukiyomi guy act like that today? You should have told told him off or at least I dont know say _something!_" He brought his eyes up to hers and sighed deeply.

"I don't have a choice, Himamori-san. Their parents are giving generous donations to the school so they are entitled to do what they want. I'd definitely lose my job if I spoke out against them." Amu let out a low growl as murderous thoughts invaded her mind, but a low husky voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Amu, you are sitting next to me at the assembly." She felt annoyance rush through her body as she craned her neck to look at him. She wondered shortly if he heard her discussion with Nikaido, but she glared all the same into his dark navy eyes just to see him smirking.

"It's Hinamori to you, Tsukiyomi, and what makes you think I want to sit next to _you_?" She hissed. If he was surprised by her, he didn't show it as he flashed his normal smirk back at her, firing up Amu's anger. Before she could control herself, she already started telling him off.

"Just who do you think you are, huh? You may be some rich boy who has everyone at his feet, but not me, Tsukiyomi. You may be able to order others around, but I won't tolerate that. I would _never _want to sit next to a guy like you." she practically spat in his face.

Ikuto raised a curious eyebrow at her. He would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked at her saying these sorts of things to him. With one call he could easily ruin her life; _one step _out of line and he could destroy _anyone's _future with the snap of his fingers. He concluded that she was either completely stupid or just didn't realize who he was. He scoffed inwardly, 'what person wouldn't know who I am?' he kept thinking to himself, but decided to humor the furious pink headed girl in front of him.

"You don't know who we are, do you?" She looked at him suspiciously and shrugged.

"You are Tsukiyomi Ikuto, biggest jerk I've ever met." He smirked. This girl really had no idea who he was.

He paced in front of her and snuck a peek at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you know what Princes4 is?" She stared at him quizzically and shook her head.

"Some kind of gay bar you work at?"

His eyes widened. 'Where has this girl been? Living under a rock?' he thought incredulously. He sighed and glanced at the now smug girl in front of him.

"It's a group of four men who are the sons and future heirs of the top four companies in Japan. And do you know what those companies are?" She shook her head again in response. She really had no idea what he was talking about, but she listened intently. He smirked widely and headed toward the door.

"The Tsukiyomi Corp., Fujisaki Group, Souma Corp., and Hotori Co." He turned around to see her eyes widen in surprise. "So don't forget, you're sitting next to me." She shot him the most deadly glare she could possibly muster before she yelled in protest.

"You're impossible! I'm not going to be fazed by your title, Tsukiyomi." And with that she huffed and raced out of the room. He watched her pass him curiously and laughed lightly.

"She's going to be a fun one."

**-End-**

_**This chapter has been edited :)**_

**Go on you know you want to ;D**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ I do not own Shugo Chara. Boooo.~**

**Chapter Two**

**~A Prince's Game~**

Amu inwardly cursed Ikuto as she walked down the long hallways. She had no idea where she was headed but let her feet carry her away. Hopefullly _far away _from Tsukiyomi. Who cares if fast walking looks stupid! Her escape came to an abrupt stop as she crashed into a wall. Wait, walls don't usually smell like nice cologne. And she was pretty sure they don't grunt when you run into them. Oh, crap he found her.

"You okay there, Amu-chan?" She let out a relieved sigh at the familiar voice and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for running into you!" Kukai just laughed and brushed her apology away as he ruffled her bubblegum hair.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. I'll see you around, okay? If you wanna race sometime I'm up for it! You're pretty fast at fast walking!" He teased, flashing her a cheeky grin.

She smirked. "You're on, pretty boy!" Talking to Kukai was kind of refreshing. She liked knowing that not all the "Princes" were like Ikuto. Plus his cologne smelled nice. And now she felt like a pervert.

"What's this? Amu, so this is where you were hiding?" Ikuto joked lightly. And there went Amu's moment of peace. She annoyingly pondered how he could have found her so fast. She must have at least ran to the other side of the school, which was saying a lot since their school was enormous. Ikuto sauntered toward Amu as she slowly backed away. Kukai glanced between the two of them curiously, standing back to watch. Amu pivoted quickly and was about to make her escape but was stopped by an arm wrapping around her waist. Before she could respond, Ikuto leaned and whispered into her ear.

"You leave me for Kukai, huh?" He asked, making the pinkette blush heavily. She stomped on his foot causing his grip to loosen and started her marathon run once again in the opposite direction. The two boys stared in shock as they watched her race away. Ikuto came back to reality first and started chuckling.

He had never met a girl that responded the way Amu did. Well, the blushing he was used to. Stomping on his foot violently and bolting away were not something he was familiar with, however. It _intrigued _him. _She _intrigued him. The fact that Amu hated him fueled the need he had to tease her even more, much to her chagrin. Kukai stared wide-eyed at Ikuto.

"The stone prince laughs!" He smiled as he walked over to his friend. "You shouldn't tease her like that, man. She might die of running!" Both chuckled as they thought of the vibrant pink-head. "Whaddya you say to her anyway?" Kukai continued curiously. Ikuto smirked before he responded.

"I teased her and said 'You leave me for Kukai, huh?'" Ikuto snickered again and expected Kukai to laugh with him, however, when he glanced over at his friend he was turned away with a faint pink tint on his cheeks. Ikuto stared at him incredulously as he scoffed.

"Don't tell me you _like_ that girl." Ikuto wasn't sure about how he would react if Kukai answered yes. He didn't like the girl, but he did find her interesting and didn't intend on having any distractions or competition. He smirked at flustered Kukai who turned to face him and rushed out a reply.

"No! I just think she's cute. We just met her!" Kukai started, but Ikuto knew his friend well enough to detect a hint of nervousness in his tone, making Ikuto smirk all the more.

"Well you better get ready then because the game has now begun." Kukai whipped his head to his friend with a dropped jaw.

"You can't be serious. You know how badly this ended before..."

Ikuto winced, but quickly covered it up with a wave of his hand. He didn't intend for this to get that far this time around. He flashed Kukai a smirk and started to walk away. Kukai knew what this meant. There was no turning back and there was no changing Ikuto's mind about this little _game._ Kukai sighed heavily. This wouldn't pan out well, at all...

**XxX**

Amu knew she was reaching her limit. She _needed _to stop. She slowed down as she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. The need to sit down and catch her breath overpowered her body and lungs. Exhausted, she glanced around to take in her surroundings to realize she was at the door to the roof. On instinct she pushed open the door with the hope that it was windy outside. Once she stepped out, a cool breeze of fresh air blew against her face making her sigh in relief. She opened her eyes warily as she dragged her feet over to the fence to lean on for support. She wondered how much more of this she could take. It's only been one day and she knew she couldn't handle running from Ikuto like this everyday.

"Why the hell did I run so fast?! Idiot! Where's Ran when you need her?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a noise that sounded like rustling paper. She stiffened and crawled curiously to the source of the sound to find Tadase across the fence reading a piece of crumpled paper intensely. She raised her eyebrow as she took in the appearance of the tired boy. His hair was disheveled, brows furrowed in fustration, and his red orbs held a look of sadness as they scanned the paper. Amu walked over to Tadase slowly and took a seat next to him. He didn't seem to notice his new visitor as he shut his eyes tightly.

'What a difference from just a little bit ago...' she thought.

"Hotori-kun?" His eyes shot open as he realized he wasn't alone anymore, deeply praying that it wasn't a fangirl. Tadase relaxed slighty knowing he wouldn't be jumped, but still regarded her carefully..

"Oh, Amu-chan, I didn't see you coming. What are you doing up here?" He asked with a smile. Amu scowled as she thought of what she could say to that question. _Oh, I don't know! I ended up here after your insane buddy harassed me! _she wanted to say but decided against it.

"I just needed some fresh air. So what're you reading?"

Tadase sighed. "It's nothing. I don't want to trouble you."

"Nonsense, let me see. Maybe I can help!"

He seemed like he was about to refuse, but then he handed over the paper motioning her to read it with another sigh. She took it gingerly and began scanning what seemed like a letter.

_Dear Tadase-kun,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you in prrson, but I thought it would be easier this way. If I did this in person I don't think I would have been able to say anything without bursting into tears. My father was transferred to America for work, so I will be flying there tomorrow to find a new home. I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want you to worry about me. I think it'll be easier for both of us if we just go our separate ways. I'm sorry, and I hope you can be happy. Thanks for the amazing year together! I'll miss you Tadase-kun. Please take care of yourself!_

_With love, Aya_

Amu put it down sadly. She glanced over to Tadase who looked exhausted, gave him a smile, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tadase's eyes widened as he was watched her curiously but was somewhat grateful. If she wasn't there he probably would have broken down even more.

"It's been a week since I got the letter, but it still bothers me, I guess. I held up pretty well this morning, though!..."

"I'm sorry Tadase. If you need anything I'm here for you. I'm not too good with relationship advice, but I am good at cheering people up!" He smiled as he listened to her comforting tone. He felt like a child again being comforted by his mother and returned the smile she gave him. His eyes slowly closed as he collapsed onto Amu's lap making her mentally freak out.

"E-Eh? Hotori-san! Are you okay? Oh god, now what?!" No response. She peeked down at his face and noticed he was troubled even in his sleep. He must have been up all night over this.

Amu sighed quietly to herself as she took in his exhausted appearance. They had about another twenty minutes until the assembly, so she just let him nap, letting the cool breeze brush against her face.

Her eyes wandered over to his bag and saw a marker sticking out.

"Hmm...let the cheering up begin!"

**-End-**

_**This chapter has been edited :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Amutolvr, Cg2nenetwin, and tiki0112number2 for reviewing!**

**It really made my day. I was literally jumping for joy!**

**~ I do not own Shugo Chara. ~**

**Chapter Three**

**~A War?~**

The sweet smell of strawberries wafted in the air, tickling the blond boy's senses. The smell of permanent marker was evident, too which made him wrinkle his nose. Actually, now that he noticed it, the smell of permanent marker was really strong, almost overpowering his senses.

"Whu?" He heard a small snort from next to him. His eyes shot open as he regarded the sniggering pinkette.

"Bout time you woke up, Prince-sama! You're a pretty heavy sleeper, you know that?" Her eyes twinkled mischieviously as she stood. "Better get to the theater. Assembly is starting in five minutes!"

"Okay?"

She full out laughed as she went down the stairs causing Tadase to raise his eyebrows. "Am I missing something...?" He shook his head and packed up his stuff. Huh, he didn't remember taking out his marker. That would explain the smell at least. He shrugged, got up, and left for the theater.

Down the hallway he noticed everyone staring at him, and not in a flattering way either. People were taking pictures, and laughing behind their hands.

"Oh no, my hair must still be a mess or something..." he mumbled self-consciously. He wiped his suddenly sweaty hands over his hair, and glanced around at the still amused student body.

"Likin' the look, my man!" a cheery familiar voice said as an arm came around Tadase's shoulders.

"What's everyone freaking out about, Kukai? I know my hair's a little messed up, but for everyone to be so amused by it..."

"Trust me buddy, it ain't the hair!" Kukai laughed until tears sprouted in his eyes. "Gotta hand it to Hinamori! Didn't think she had it in her!" Tadase's brow furrowed. What did she have to do with anything? Just then, he caught his reflection in one of the glass cases. Oh. Well, what a lovely nap indeed.

**XxX**

"Hahaha! You should see his face, Rima! I drew all over it! It was so perfect, I can't believe he didn't wake up! I felt kinda bad since he was down, but it was the perfect scenario! That'll get his mind of his issues while at the same time showing the Princes, Ikuto, that they aren't the bosses. Two birds with one stone!"

Rima laughed with her pink haired friend as she heard a bunch of people relaying the image of a thoroughly embarrassed Tadase.

"I'm proud of you. You finally caught onto my evil ways. Anyway, come on let's get to the assembly. Heard there's some big announcement."

"Probably something about the four pretty boys. Did I mention I accused Tsukiyomi of working in a gay bar? I swear I had him pegged there."

"Oh really now?" Amu winced at the proximity of the boy's voice. How is it that he always finds her? And does he know the meaning of personal space? For some reason though a shiver ran down her spine, but she shook it off as being creeped out. No way she would find his presense nice in any way.

"What do you want, Tsukiyomi?" she asked icily. He met her icy tone with a equally cool response.

"You're sitting with me, no questions." He quickly grabbed her arm before she could protest and sent a wink at Rima. "Borrowing her for a bit."

"What is wrong with you?! Let go of me! Why is it so important I sit with you when I obviously don't want to."

"Just shut up and go with it for a minute. You'll see." She bristled at his tone, but complied nonetheless. No point in resisting now since he had a death grip on her. The theater was not your average high school theater by any means. They had ushers (which Amu would never begin to understand why), velvet seats, and high-class lighting and sound systems to ensure everyone could see and hear in the enormous space. Bright lights lit the amphitheater-like room as thousands of students and faculty rushed to find their appropriate spot. Each year sat in a different section of the room with their respected homeroom classes. Ikuto dragged Amu over to their section in the center of the theater to where the other three princes sat in the front row. They greeted her, save for one embarrassed looking blond with a face red from rough scrubbing.

"Still got a little something on your face there, Prince-sama." she smirked, receiving a glare from the blond and laughs from the others.

"Hinamori! You are officially the coolest girl I know! You and I must compare notes for pranking! Up top!"

"Why?" Tadase asked quietly, face now carefully turned away from her.

"I'm assuming you're asking why I did that to you. That should be obvious." she shrugged not intending to expand on her reason as she looked away from his confused face and paid attention to the principal now speaking. He was a tall, well-built man with a hard expression forever placed on his face. Amu couldn't recall a time where she saw the man smiling, but despite that, he was still handsome. He was chosen by the directors themselves who said the school needed an attractive principal to represent the school. Amu scoffed lightly under her breath.

"Today, as most of you know, the four sons of the four great companies of Japan transferred into our school today after their two-year studies over seas. Their families help fund this school to be what it is today, a great and prosperous place where students can-"

Amu began shutting is voice out as she took in the four boys. She knew they were the four heirs, but for some reason it still hasn't sunk in. She hardly saw them, excluding Fujisaki since she never got the chance to talk to him, as future business leaders. Then again, they were only sixteen and seventeen with hormone-driven minds. She shrugged.

"-and here is Tsukiyomi Ikuto himself with more details."

She broke out of her thoughts to watch Ikuto walk up to the stage to the microphone as fangirls squealed. Crap, she totally missed everything the principal said. What was happening?

"My family has been supporting this school to live up to its potential. We provide the school with many services and facilities that make it what it is today. We earn great benefits from the school, as well as great pleasure in knowing how this school is revered globally. To further the school's success even more, we wish to give the student body a direct voice and representative that will report to us personally with the needs and concerns of you, the student body."

Amu listened intently. Now that he talked like this, she could see the potential of a leader in him. It was obvious he was comfortable speaking up there, and without the infuriating smirk, he did look kind of cute. Wait, what?

"We would have chosen the student council president for the job, however, Kiseki already has enough work on his hands. Therefore, we decided to choose a student who the student body knows and respects, has high grades, and would voice your comments to us comfortably and professionally. For these reasons, we chose Hinamori Amu as your representative." he finished as claps and cheers filled the air.

"Ah, Hinamori Amu. How nice for her!" ... "Oh_ crap_ that's me! What why?!" she panicked and sent accusatory glares at the three sitting next to her. They looked equally surprised and sent her amused, wide-eyed grins.

"Hinamori Amu, if you could please step up to the podium?" Ikuto motioned calmly with a small smirk on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Amu. She felt like lead as she stiffly walked up to the microphone and stared into the sea of students blankly. "Do you accept this position as representative?"

Honestly, she was still in shock. Why the hell would he choose her? Was he trying to be funny? Was this some kind of joke? She supposed she was qualified since she probably was the only girl, besides Rima, who wouldn't faint by being in the same room as the four. Her grades were good and consistant. She was popular with the students and knew quite a few. But she could tell he had his own agenda in this decision, too. His smirk and the mischievious glint in his eyes proved just that.

Obviously, no one else saw a problem with this decision, despite her argument with Ikuto this morning, since the student body excitedly smiled at her and cheered her on. Apparently her ability to stand up to him rendered her more qualified than ever in their eyes. She considered refusing point blank right them just to spite him. It would be incredibly easy to do so just to see the look of surprise on his face.

"I accept."

Then again, two could play at this game. Like they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. This was war, and Ikuto would be sorry he ever initiated it.

**-End-**

**This has been edited(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello all! I'm so glad all of you like this little ol' story of mine -tears up-**

**Okay here is Chapter 4 :')**

**~I do not own Shugo Chara.~**

**Chapter 4**

**~Saved!~**

The assembly was dismissed and the rest of the day was uneventful as Amu sat through the rest of her classes. She was about to leave her last class to find Rima when she was pulled aside from the Princes.

"Sorry, we have to brief you on what this role entails for you." Nagihiko smiled apologetically. "So, let's start with the basics. You're main job is to tell us any concerns the student body has. This does not include our eligibility for marriage and you are not to send us any fan mail," Amu snorted but let him continue. "To keep the role, your grades must stay as there are now. Also, meetings are three times a week. Please be sure to be accessible for all the students so they may approach you. Well, that's about it! Meetings start next week."

"Mm, okay thanks. I'm going to leave now if that's all." She didn't wait for a reply as she started walking off towards where her and Rima usually met after school. The blond spotted her quickly and walked over to her.

"Looks like you're in the crow's nest, huh?"

Amu shrugged. "I can make this work to my advantage. They don't know who they're messing with!"

"I've created a monster. Where would you be without me to teach you how to make other people's lives hell? Oh, heads up. Souma's headed over here."

As soon as she said that, a hand handed on Amu's head. "Hinamori! Wanna race?"

She blinked and stared at him curiously. Why wouldn't these guys leave her alone? She glanced quickly at Rima who shrugged and sent her a look that said 'Be glad it's not Tsukiyomi.'

"Sure, I guess. Right now?" He nodded excitedly and pulled her along as she waved a quick goodbye to Rima.

"Alright race to the park near the ice cream place down Suzuki Street! Ready, set...GO!"

Off they went, ignoring all the death looks of the people on the sidewalks and the annoyed honks of cars they cut off leaving the school. Amu laughed at the incredulous look on Kukai's face as she caught up to him. Her pink hair whipped around her face and her blood pumped loudly in her ears as she caught sight of the park.

"You're pretty fast, but not fast enough!" Kukai taunted as he pulled ahead of her. Amu, not about to be outdone, pushed herself to once again come neck-and-neck with him. They reached the park at exactly the same second and fell to the ground gasping for air.

"N-Not bad. H-Hinamor-ri!"

Amu smiled and gasped back, "S-same Souma!" Once she caught her breath she continued, "Any particular reason we raced just now?"

He shrugged and eyed her happily, "Looked like you needed to run off some steam is all. Feel better, don't ya?

Despite being all sweaty with both her legs and lungs aching, she did feel better. All that murderous intent on Ikuto must have been building without her realizing. She smiled gratefully at the boy before her and nodded. He grinned back and closed his eyes as he slowed his breathing. Amu took this moment to study him.

His brown hair blew gently around his face and his forehead glistened with sweat. A contented smile graced his lips, and Amu couldn't help but blush as she realized she was staring at his lips.

"He's not a bad guy, you know." Amu blinked. What? He continued quickly, noting the confused look she gave him, "Ikuto, that is."

Amu grunted and looked away. He was going to continue nonetheless before a high shriek broke his train of thought. And his eardrums.

"Kyaaaaaa! It's cool and spicy Hinamori-san with Prince Souma-sama!"

"I wonder if they're going out!" whispered a group of girls.

"Omygosh they're all sweaty!" one continued suggestively.

The two teens in the spotlight snorted and ignored them.

"Get ready for some pretty interesting rumors tomorrow." he quipped. She laughed and shook her head. "So...cool and spicy Hinamori, is it?"

She groaned and laughed tiredly. "Yep, apparently that's me! Can't shake the title even after middle school! I swear some things never change."

He shrugged and chuckled, "I dunno I kind of like it! Cool and spicy. It's like ramen!" she giggled at his comparison. Here she was laughing with one of the Princes of Princes4. The same boys she thought were nothing but snobs as they walked in this morning. Was that really only this morning? She stared up at the sky and shook her head.

"I better get going, now. Thanks for the run, Kukai!"

"See ya! No biggie it was fun!"

Amu turned to leave and let her bustling mind take over. Somehow it had already gotten kind of dark out. What a day. She met the four heirs of the richest men in Japan, got harrassed by one of them then harrassed another one, became a representative, then took a run with Kukai.

"Quite the day, huh, charas?" she muttered. A scuffle from behind her made her turn around. She saw the outline of a boy coming toward her with boys uniform from her school.

"Here again, Souma? Sorry still a little tired, but I'll gladly have a rematch some other day to beat you." When the figure didn't respond she stiffened and took a step backwards. A boy she didn't recognize came into view with another boy following behind him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hinamori Amu whoring around with that Souma prick? I thought that Tsukiyomi bastard laid claim to you? Then again, heard you were with that prissy boy Hotori on the roof today? Care to give us a little attention, too? What's two more to your list?" he sneered with a glint in his eyes Amu didn't recognize. She kept cool, ignoring her racing heart and clammy hands. Adrenalin rushed through her veins, and she mentally flipped through her options. Fighting obviously would end badly...Running would probably end just as badly since they would chase her... Screaming would cause them to either rush away or quickly rush at her to shut her up, and by the looks of it, it looked like they would do the latter... Call the police! She could probably reach inside her bag and try to discretely call while distracting them somehow!

She found a flaw in that idea since she realized she forgot her bag back at the park. She cursed silently. Okay, that option was out... She could always try talking her way out of it to buy some time?

"Sorry, I don't care for thugs like you. Now, if you'll excuse me-" she quickly turned to leave but was held back by the boy's arm. "Let go of me!"

"Not happening sweetheart." He pushed her to the wall with the other boy snickering behind him.

"What do you suppose we do with her, Kosuke? Looks like a fiesty one." The boy holding her down, Kosuke, grinned widely and looked her up and down making shudders of disgust run through her. Before he could open his mouth, his friend's head crashed into his. Kosuke's grip loosened as he cursed and grabbed the back of his head with one head. Amu took this moment to try and break free, but she was still stuck in his grip.

"What the fuck, Tenzou!"

"Tenzou's busy at the moment, but I'll gladly take a message for you!" Kukai's voice chimed pleasantly. Kosuke whirled around finding Tenzou unconcious on the ground. "Oh, hey there, Amu-chan!"

Amu just stared at him as if he had two heads. He grinned triumphantly then turned his attention back to Kosuke with a stern look.

"Anyway, I suggest you get out of here before I make some calls. Not that you have much of a future anyway considering you like to attack girls." Kosuke growled but left the two, not without spitting on Kukai's shoes, though.

Amu watched him leave and brought her wide eyes onto the grinning Kukai. "You okay? You forgot your bag back there, so I came to find you."

"T-Thanks-" she winced at the crack in her voice and cleared her throat.

"Can I walk you home?" His face held no sign of being affected by what just happened, but she glanced at his fists and noticed they were shaking. Out of anger or fear, she didn't know but she could hardly care as she tried to control her own shaking limbs. She nodded gratefully, and they walked in silence toward her house.

They stood outside her door for a bit before she turned to him quickly and engulfed him in a hug before she could change her mind.

"Thank you... I really owe you one...I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there- well, no I do, I'd probably be- Okay, but who knew you were so strong, I mean no I assumed you were strong 'cause your arms, but _OH GOD_ what am I saying. I meant to say-"

"You're welcome. Just glad I got there in time!" he interrupted her babbling with a laugh. He returned her embrace after the initial shock and ruffled her hair. "Be careful, kiddo."

She grimaced at his nickname for her but nodded anyway. The smell of his cologne filled her senses, much like earlier when she ran into him. It suited him perfectly, smelling natural and earthy with something dark and masculine that dizzied her brain. Geez, she'd never pin herself as a scent pervert... The rational part of her brain screamed at her to realize they still were in an embrace and to come back to her senses. He must have noticed, too, since he let go quickly with a small blush and sheepish grin.

"I'll see you around, then." She nodded and waved him off before she shut the door behind her.

"I just saw Amu-nee outside with a boy!" Ami's high voice giggled.

"What? NOOOO! AMU-CHAN! MY SPARROW!" yelled my dad.

"She hugged him for a really long time, too~"

"AMU-CHAN, NO BOYSSSSSS!"

"Papa, he's just a friend. Relax..." Amu groaned to her dad as she shot a glare at Ami who just grinned smugly. 'Why'd she have to grow up to finally know how to piss me off?' Amu thought.

"How nice, was he handsome?"

"Not you, too, Mama!" she yelled wearily. "Whatever, I'm going upstairs..."

'But yes, he was handsome' she answered in her mind. She shut the door to her room behind her and collapsed on her bed. She groaned as her thoughts took over once more.

"Dang, I really did hug him for a long time..." she moaned clearly embarrassed. "Curse his nice smelling cologne!"

**XxX**

"Amu! Wake up! You're going to be late!" called her mom from downstairs. Amu groaned and glanced at her blaring alarm clock. Huh, she didn't even hear it. 6:50 it read. School started at 7:25.

...

"WHAT THE-! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!"

**XxX**

"I took care of that Takahiro Kosuke and Yamada Tenzou issue for you. Why exactly was that so important that you had to call me at ten last night for?" Ikuto drawled.

"They were messing around with Amu yesterday. Just wanted to make sure they got what they deserved." Ikuto's brow raised curiously then lowered as he plastered on a cheeky grin.

"So, 'Prince' in shining armor, I see you've accepted my game. You and Tadase really don't know what you're getting into."

"Ikuto…" Tadase sighed tiredly as my eyes widened.

"Alright then. Let the games begin...and I believe it's my turn." Ikuto grinned mischievously.

**-End-**

**This chapter has been edited (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIRST THINGS FIRST.**

**I must thank you people who have reviewed!**

**You really made my day –tears up- :'D**

**When I read them I was jumping and laughing around like an idiot.**

**~I do not own Shugo Chara of any of its characters.~**

**Chapter 5**

**~Thunder!~**

As Amu ran down the halls, the few people that were late like herself whispered amongst themselves.

"Heard she was with Souma-sama-"

"Kosuke tried with her? What an idiot! I heard he-"

"Hope she's alright...Then again she's cool and spi-"

"Then, Kukai-sama shot his whole leg off! And-"

She sighed heavily. Well, Kukai was right about there being gossip all right. Granted, this wasn't the gossip they expected, but it was still plenty troublesome. She got to her classroom right before the bell and sat next to Rima...and the princes.

"So, I heard you body slammed that guy Kosuke into the ground while Kukai brought an armada as backup." Rima sniggered with a raised brow.

"Really? That's seriously what they came up with?" Amu flailed her arms exasperatedly.

"I know right? They didn't even mention my awesome right hook, or how I brought in the SWAT team and everything!"

"Shut up, Kukai." Amu grumbled.

"Right."

She brought her attention to Nikaido who was now starting the lesson. The class was rather boring, and Amu could feel her eyes starting to droop.

_Plop._

She twitched as she felt something hit her head and plop itself onto her desk. She picked up the paper ball she knew came from the blue haired boy next to her and frowned. He motioned for her to read it.

Amu rolled her eyes and whispered, "Passing notes? Seriously?" earning a shrug in reply. She grumbled to herself and opened the note.

_Amu, __I'm taking you out today. I'll behave myself. _

_Probably._

Amu snorted. Was he insane?

_Ah, decided to show me the gay bar you work at? :) Sorry, not interested._

He rolled his eyes at her note and sent another one flying to her face. She caught it and glared before it made contact.

_Something like that. Wait by the tree outside. Unless you're too chicken?_

Amu shot a dangerous glare and didn't bother to reply. He got her. There was no way she wouldn't go now that he taunted her. She knew she took the bait. Oh well.

**XxX**

"What the- Which tree?! You-! You idiot cat-boy!" Amu glanced up the fifth tree in a row before huffing impatiently. "Any luck, Rima?"

"Nope. I'm bored of this, so I'm going. My neck hurts."

"Fine, bye."

Amu continued searching the trees of the school yard until a familiar voice met her ears.

"You should try the tree by the back fountain. I think I found the "idiot cat-boy" you're looking for."

She turned to look at an amused looking Nagihiko. This was the first time she talked to him that wasn't for formalities or for the representative rundown, but she was honestly too pissed off at Ikuto to entertain any conversation. She nodded gratefully to him and headed toward the instructed location. A bored looking boy nestled in the tree glanced at her.

"'Bout time."

Amu felt her blood boil at his nonchalance. "What the heck is your problem? Couldn't have been more specific?"

He shrugged, "Looks like you found me just fine. Follow me." Ikuto led Amu down to his expensive sports car, and if he felt the intense glares Amu was mentally sending him, he didn't show it.

"Where we going?" she grumbled curiously as she got into the car. He just smirked and stayed silent, letting her frustration simmer further. They drove in complete silence with only the purrs of the engine filling then air. He pulled up into a rundown looking area Amu had never seen before about a half hour later. Peering through the window to look at the run down buildings and shady looking bar, Amu sniffed distastefully.

"Nice scenery." she commented dryly. He rolled his eyes and got out of the car. She followed suit and walked close as they continued down the sidewalk. Litter flitted around the streets and around her ankles like tumbleweeds. Amu was about to complain again when Ikuto stopped walking. She looked around to take in their new location.

"An amusement park?"

"It's been closed down for a while and is going to be knocked down soon. The rides still work. I thought it would be fun." he replied coolly. She raised her brows, obviously not seeing the novelty in riding rundown rides. He looked down at her blankly as she just shrugged.

"Okay, whatever you say!" She looked around the park taking in its appearance. There were lots of stalls for games with some prizes still set up. A ferris wheel, an unstable looking roller coaster, fun house, and other forms of entertainment decorated the park. Amu stopped abruptly as one ride in particular caught her attention.

"I want to go on that!" she said, failing to hide her excitement. Ikuto look at her curiously.

"The teacups?"

Amu puffed her cheeks out and turned away, hoping her blush was hidden from view. "I never got to ride it as a kid...My dad said my head would spin off."

She grinned at the memory and glared as she heard Ikuto's poorly restrained snickers. Regardless, he started toward the ride and turned it on. Her eyes sparkled as she chose a pink and blue teacup. Ikuto hopped in across from her right before the ride started. Amu couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She was with Tsukiyomi Ikuto in an abandoned park riding the teacup ride. How could she not laugh?

"That was fun!" she yelled happily, and he smirked.

"What are you, five?"

"Shut it, Tsukiyomi! I won't let you ruin this moment!"

A water droplet fell onto her face. And then another. And then a few more.

"Of course! If it isn't you, then it's the rain out to ruin my day!" Amu groaned loudly, ducking into a nearby giftshop for sanctuary from the increasingly heavy rain. She peeked out at the sky warily and jumped at the first sound of thunder.

"Don't tell me you're scared of storms." Ikuto was clearly amused.

"Of course not! That's way too cliché! I was just surprised!" She hoped he bought her excuse, but by the unimpressed look he gave her, she highly doubted he did.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked, watching the pinkette walk deliberately away from the door.

"N-Nothing! It's just cold over there!"

He sauntered over with a huge smirk on his face. "Not scared of storms you say?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

At that moment, loud thunder erupted to Amu's dismay. Her body shot up and sent her flying to grab whatever was closest to her.

"Any particular reason you're clutching that rack of t-shirts so tightly?"

"Nope. I don't judge your hobbies!"

"And hugging t-shirt racks is your hobby." he continued, not even attempting to hide his enjoyment at her expense.

"...Yes."

Before Amu could beat herself up for the lame excuse, lightning flashed causing her to spring up and grab a different object.

"Well, this is a much better hobby if you ask me." Ikuto commented, trying to hide his surprise. Looks like this little trip of his wasn't a waste of time after all. A smug smile worked its way onto his lips. He ignored the spark of electricity he felt at her touch and brought his attention back to the embarrassed girl slowly unwrapping her arms.

'There seriously must be some higher being against me today.' she thought dryly. Of _course_, the "object" she grabbed was Ikuto. She thrust the idea of how nice his arms and back felt out of her mind before something dangerous could brew there. They waited out the rest of the storm in silence with an awkward tension in the room. Or at least that's what Amu felt. With each passing minute, she grew all too aware of how close he was standing next to her and tried to ignore the sound of his breathing. She could feel the warmth of his body radiating off him in the small space of the gift shop, and her body instinctively leaned toward the source of the warmth. She quickly caught herself. Snap out of it, Amu!

Little did she know that Ikuto was having a similar argument with himself, too.

'Blink. Breathe. Ignore the smell of her sweet smelling shampoo. Repeat.' he chanted to himself. It was all he could do to ignore the pull of his hormones as the hairs on his arm shot up at the feel of her breath. 'You are not attracted to this girl. You are simply intrigued since she's bat shit crazy for insulting you. Please step aside hormones. I am in the middle of a game of sorts and cannot be distracted.' he thought annoyingly. What was wrong with him? He shook his head quickly and noticed Amu starting to lean toward him, then quickly correct herself. He raised a brow. Maybe she was having as hard a time as him?

Amu couldn't express her relief when the rain finally stopped and she could get back into a normal proximity of the boy beside her. She could still feel the warmth his body, even out of the small space.

"Oh, boy..." she groaned quietly.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing, not at all!" He regarded her curiously but shrugged. Girls. He would never understand them.

Amu scowled at the ground. She must be getting sick or something because in no way, shape, or form would she admit to being attracted to the douche bag beside her. She frowned as a thought occurred to her. Why would he even invite her out in the first place? He knew she didn't like him and that he annoyed her. There must be some ulterior motive in this. Amu chanced a quick glance at Ikuto, unfortunately getting caught in the act. He smiled smugly at her and winked.

_'Douche.' _He was probably out to humiliate her since she didn't feel threatened by or care about his social power over her. Get her to think he was a nice guy, butter her up with dates and teacup rides, then laugh in her face when he admitted it was all an act to spite her. She wouldn't put it past him to make a plan like that. Well, too bad for him she wasn't stupid enough to fall for it. She could beat him at his own game.

"If you think that evil calculating look you got on is cute, then you're sadly mistaken."

She twitched. Oh, yeah he was going down.

**XxX**

"Thanks for the ride, idiot cat-boy. I actually had a little fun today."

"Good to hear."

Alright. This was it. Phase one of Amu's master plan. She wrung her hands nervously and took a deep breath. Without a second thought, she ghosted a slight brush of her lips over Ikuto's cheek. The touch was small, barely felt, but it was enough to make both teens shiver slightly. Before the shocked Ikuto could respond, Amu shut her front door in his face.

...

"What the hell just happened."

Meanwhile, a flustered yet giddy Amu rushed up to her room. Phase one of operation Tsukiyomi was a go!

...

"What the hell just happened!"

**-END-**

**This has been edited :)**

**I'm currently editing the next few chapters! I deleted them since I didn't want a new reader to get confused if they came upon this story. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. NOTE

Hello there! Yes, I'm alive, and I know this isn't allowed, but I'm going to continue on with this story with editing and posting new chapters in the next few days! Just letting you all know. Thanks for all the support, and I'll do my best! :D


End file.
